


i promise you this (i’ll always look out for you)

by neonsheep (combat_jorts)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Modern Magic, Pregnancy, human dedue, merman Ashe, seahorse merman Ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combat_jorts/pseuds/neonsheep
Summary: “ From his place leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, Dedue had a perfect view of his husband and the future of their little family nestled right at his waistband. His chest filled with warmth and his lips curled into the smallest of smiles as he observed. Mossy eyes shifted in the mirror to meet his own, and Dedue could see the happy twinkle in them before Ashe bent to spit toothpaste into the sink. “~~~~~Ashe and Dedue start their family, but Ashe’s magic puts a wrench in his independence. Dedue is ever-patient.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	i promise you this (i’ll always look out for you)

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with a fic spam. this bad boy has been sitting finished in my drafts for probably a month. also I’m literally a biologist but don’t ask me abt seahorse biology bc I said “fuck it merman time”

Dedue had first noticed— really noticed— about two months in. Ashe was brushing his teeth, inspecting them in the mirror, and there was the slightest curve to his abdomen just below his navel reflected in the vanity. He knew Ashe was with child— they both did, as they _were_ trying— but he really hadn’t seen any tangible sign since the first few weeks when Ashe would jet from the bed in the early hours of the morning to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. They were both glad that stage was over.

From his place leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, Dedue had a perfect view of his husband and the future of their little family nestled right at his waistband. His chest filled with warmth and his lips curled into the smallest of smiles as he observed. Mossy eyes shifted in the mirror to meet his own, and Dedue could see the happy twinkle in them before Ashe bent to spit toothpaste into the sink. 

“What?” he asked, though his voice was tinged warm with amusement and fondness. Dedue’s smile grew and he began to make his way to the bathroom, giving Ashe a soft kiss on the temple as he squished in behind him, pressed flush as they both watched each other’s reflection. 

“I was simply admiring you,” Dedue hummed easily. Color dusted Ashe’s cheeks, and he tittered softly as he set his toothbrush where it belonged. 

“Admiring me? I don’t look much different than usual, do I? Don’t tell me— do I have _the glow_ yet?” Ashe seemed almost excited as he asked, leaning back into Dedue as the taller man wrapped his arms securely around him. His lithe frame was small and warm against Dedue’s own, and he found himself pressing more kisses into Ashe’s unruly silver bedhead. 

“Perhaps you do. I am of the opinion that you have a certain glow at all times simply because of your nature, but... What I couldn’t help but notice was... You are beginning to show,” Dedue said softly, fondly, meeting Ashe’s eyes in the mirror. Said eyes widened, gazing down at his own midsection as if he were surprised. His hands splayed over the freckled flesh, poking and prodding until a grin unfurled on his lips. It brought a light, airy feeling to Dedue’s chest that made him almost want to laugh in glee. Instead, his smile grew ever warmer as he watched the love of his life lay a palm flat over the tiny swell between his hipbones.

“I am, aren’t I? That’s... wow, that’s... really exciting... Oh, Dedue, I knew my pants were a little tighter, but I guess I’ve been growing so slowly I didn’t even know. Look how small it is...” Ashe laughed a soft, awe-filled laugh. Dedue couldn’t help but join in.

“You are amazing, Ashe. Simply amazing,” he murmured, and his low-rumbling laughter picked up once more as his husband ducked his head in mixed pride and embarrassment. Ashe twisted in Dedue’s grip to face him, and he fisted his hands in Dedue’s shirt to tug him down for a kiss. Dedue happily obliged.

~~~~~~~~

“Oh, Geez...”

Ashe frowned, his brow furrowed as he propped himself up in the pillows and tried to hone his concentration once more. His normal routine upon waking up was to use his magic to gain his legs and start to get ready for the day. However, it seemed as if whenever Ashe’s mind had a grip on his magic, it sputtered out and scattered like dust. That never happened... Well, the last time Ashe had ever had trouble accessing his magic was back when he was living with Lonato... he’d gotten one hell of an injury from another mer that left his tail with a nasty injury. But it wasn’t as if he was injured now. Unless...

Ashe tried again, then again and again, until he grit his teeth and threw his covers off, his tail curling uselessly in the sheets. How was he supposed to brush his teeth now? He stared down at his growing midsection, frowning thoughtfully at the swell as he ran his hands over it. Four months had flown by, and Ashe hadn’t experienced many hang ups aside from normal aches and a few strange cravings for tomatoes and pickle relish (none of which would have been obtainable if he were still in the ocean, mind you). It seems his good luck had come to an end today. *Damn*.

“Is something the matter?” came Dedue’s voice from the doorway, the door creaking open to reveal his husband in his apron dusted with remnants of breakfast ingredients. Ashe flashed a little smile, but it must not have met his eyes because Dedue cocked his head to the side in concern. “You seem troubled. I heard you from the kitchen.”

Dedue untied his apron, setting it aside and joining Ashe on the bed. Ashe leaned into his presence, giving him a kiss before sighing. “My magic,” he mumbled dejectedly. “I think the pregnancy is messing with it. I’m stuck with my tail.”

Dedue seemed relieved, but he still combed his fingers through Ashe’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry, love,” he said softly. Ashe’s nerves began to calm simply from his husband’s voice. “Allow me to carry you.”

Wait. What?

Before he could protest, Dedue was scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom, with Ashe scrabbling for purchase all the while. “D-Dedue!” he squeaked, eyes wide, and he could feel the taller man’s resulting laugh as a rumble against his frame. 

“You always brush your teeth first thing. Would you like to do something else?”

“N-No, this is— fine. B-But you can’t possibly carry me around like this for the next... five months! Especially when I get bigger. I-I mean, look at me now— I’m already a lot heavier than I was before. I _know_ there are at least two in there and I-“

“Ashe, it’s alright,” Dedue chuckled out, silencing Ashe in his tracks. “You aren’t nearly as heavy as you think you are. I believe I can manage. Besides, I don’t do this because I have to. I do this because I _want_ to and I love you.”

Ashe’s eyes, as wide as dinner plates, blinked owlishly up at his husband after that admission. And then his lips began to curl into a watery smile. 

“H-How did I get so lucky?” he murmured, pressing his face into Dedue’s chest and curling his tail around one bicep. Dedue chuckled, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“I ask myself the same.”

~~~~~~

Dedue watched Ashe shift in his sleep, the pillow in his arms and within the grip of his curled tail pushing the fabric of his oversized shirt (actually Dedue’s) over his growing bump. Though it had been a mere six months, Ashe’s small frame made him appear a bit further along. That, and the fact that mer of his kind often had multiples, though the children were smaller. Perhaps that was why he had rogued most of Dedue’s larger shirts for himself. He’d expressed concerns about the state of his body, though Dedue found every part of him just as beautiful as it was before. 

Dedue pushed Ashe’s hair from his forehead as gently as he could, leaning in to press his lips there while the other slept. He often couldn’t help himself— he wanted Ashe to feel loved even in sleep. As he pulled away, his gaze drifted to the swell of his husband’s midsection, and he was reminded of the nursery they were planning. Dedue was already more than excited for their children— holding them, seeing them grow, teaching them, learning about the kind of people they would become... It sent a sort of giddy energy through Dedue’s frame that made him want to finish that nursery by himself all in one day. However, he knew if he did that, he’d have nothing else to do but coddle Ashe as he was rather immobile to his own chagrin (Dedue found it endearing, and he loved the opportunity to be able to carry his husband). 

Said man stirred, blinking bleary green eyes and yawning as he stretched his arms above his head and curled his tail tighter around the pillow in his grip. The shirt rode up Ashe’s belly, but the man quickly tugged it down and met Dedue’s eyes with a sleepy smile. Dedue softened considerably at the sight, stroking he curl of Ashe’s tail with two fingers until it wrapped around his arm instead. 

“Morning,” Ashe mumbled, then furrowed his brows. “Or afternoon..?”

“Morning,” Dedue assured, and Ashe sighed in relief, presumably because he hadn’t slept the day away. Though there was not much a pregnant seahorse mer with no magic could do on land, Dedue knew it still frustrated Ashe to no end, no matter how much he liked being coddled.

“Can we go to the beach today?” Ashe asked softly. “I’d feel more useful in the water. And... can I hold onto you if I keep us afloat? I’m afraid I’d drift away like this— my fins won’t be able to steer me.” He flashed an apologetic smile then that Dedue couldn’t help but kiss from his lips.

“Of course. I would take you anywhere.”

And thus started their short journey to the shore. With Ashe securely in his arms and a towel slung over his shoulder, Dedue made his way to the beach just a short walk away. He lowered his husband into the chilly seawater after he’d removed his shirt, and watched as his eyes lit up in glee at his improved mobility. Dedue found it impossible to resist as his husband made grabby hands for him, joining him in the chilly waters and holding him close, his swell against Dedue’s own stomach. 

While it was mostly a peaceful float, they did find the time to splash each other like a couple of kids.

~~~~~~

It had been an hour since Ashe had woken up at god knows what time in the dead of night. Their children had deemed it a fun game to kick their father in the ribs whenever they fancied, and no amount of rubbing or quiet murmuring from Ashe would settle them. Ashe heaved a heavy sigh, slapping the heels of his hands over his eyes and letting them drag down his face while his lovely babies slowly drove him mad. He loved them— oh, how he loved them so much already— but was it too much to ask to get a full night’s sleep? 

He pulled up his shirt, frowning down at his belly (he was rather upset that he could no longer see the tip of his tail), and placed a hand on either side of the bump. He stroked gently, talking softly to his children as he did, but it seemed they were as eager to keep squirming and trying out for the World Cup as he was to get them to calm long enough for Ashe to sleep. He received a few kicks to the hand, as if they felt him trying to soothe them and completely missed the message. 

“Are you alright, Ashe..?” came Dedue’s soft, sleepy voice from beside him. The kicking stopped momentarily. Hm.

“Yeah, it’s just... they’re very active and I’m very _not_. It’s been an hour, and I can’t get them to stop bruising my organs.” Ashe cracked a little smile and Dedue pressed a kiss to it, pulling Ashe close and placing one large hand on his belly. It made Ashe, at eight months, not feel quite so big.

“It is time to let your daddy sleep. He works very hard for you,” Dedue murmured, his thumb sweeping over the taut skin. And, as if through some divine miracle, the babies calmed. Ashe’s jaw dropped.

“How did you do that?” he demanded, eyes wide in wonder (and perhaps a bit of envy). Dedue shrugged, pressing more kisses to Ashe’s temple, and then bending to press one to his belly. 

“Perhaps they recognize my voice from talking to them so often. I’m sure the recognize yours, as well, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to talk to them directly more often. They seem to like it.”

Yes, Dedue had spent a considerable amount of time with his head in front of Ashe’s midsection as the mer lay on his side and dozed, speaking to his children in that soothing deep voice of his. Ashe found it incredibly endearing. But maybe Dedue was right. Maybe Ashe just needed to talk to them more...

Dedue yawned and began to doze off again, and Ashe wasn’t far behind. 

~~~~~~

“I’ve just gotten them to sleep.” 

Dedue smiled as Ashe entered the nursery, biting his lip around a smile at the sight of his children asleep in his husband’s arms. Tufts of wispy silver-white hair and freckled chestnut skin lay in their father’s arms, and two speckled tails curled within their cradle against Dedue’s chest. Ashe, seemingly overwhelmed with fondness, crossed the room and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips and the forehead of each of their children. One stirred, opening his mouth into a yawn before snuggling back into Dedue’s embrace. Dedue himself felt a bit like crying at how sweet it was, but he was content just to look and let the feeling wash over him.

“They’re gorgeous,” Dedue murmured, and Ashe nodded, staring at them wistfully. 

“They are. They’re so small... it’s still hard to believe it’s all real. It’s been so long...”

Dedue nodded in agreement— they’d both waited a long time for the opportunity to hold their children, and when it was finally here, they could scarcely believe it.

Ashe, being as careful and slow as he could manage, freed Dedue’s arms of the two tiny children, cradling then to his own chest and rocking them ever so slightly as he meandered slowly around the nursery. They were light in his arms and oh so quiet as they slept. Their features already reminded Dedue of Ashe, though he did see himself in some more than others. 

“You did well, Ashe. I know we focus on our children so much, but I want you to know that I am proud of you. Thank you for our children— they’re beautiful.”

Ashe turned at that, frozen and eyes wide in shock. Dedue smiled, as he meant every word he said and more, and Ashe’s pretty green eyes filled with tears. 

“Oh, Dedue... You— You put up with me and my magic and my... my stupid cravings for cheese and grape jelly,” his husband laughed out through tears and a tightening throat. “And you’re still s-so so sweet to me... I love you, Dedue. With my whole heart.”

Dedue stood, his own eyes beginning to sting with hot tears, and pulled his love and their two children to his chest. “And I love you. For now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! I have more ideas for this lil au so this might become a drabble series perhaps  
> Anyway kudos and comments make my day <333 thanks again for making it this far!!


End file.
